


Wrapped Up

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Enchanted items, Kinktober 2017, Magic, Restraints, bottom!gladio, implied polyamory, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: How was he going to explain this to the guys? Perhaps he'd just pocket the stained ribbon.





	Wrapped Up

Noctis usually finds some weird shit when he goes in alone to temples, tombs, and other long-forgotten structures. Where else would someone find a robe that makes the wearer turn into a literal ghost from enemy attacks? Gladio took credit for the Prince's survivalist eyes to spot these items, but what in the hell were the ancients into to create things like a 'rainbow choker' that actually had magical properties?

 

He gave that kinda stuff to Prompto, but the kid seemed delighted with it. That's all that matters.

 

So, they all picked up a lot of surplus. However, save for that one egg-shaped item Noct brought back from, what he swore, was the most amazing festival of his life, Gladio never thought that the items they collected were inheritably dangerous or booby-trapped. Between himself and Ignis, there was no way they'd keep anything that was less than necessary.

 

Likewise, there was no way they'd ever suspect a Ribbon to do any harm, and they definitely weren't going to toss any ribbons they found. Those were among the most powerful objects they found in Eos, with the magic embedded in them able to protect from everything from bug bites, burns, poisons, and even possession. So their four ribbons were highly coveted pieces of their arsenal.

 

Too bad they just so happen to be haunted, apparently.

 

Gladio wasn't sure what 'activated' the ribbons to act this way. Maybe it was the area they were in, which, even with the haven, reeked of demon activity. Maybe a ghost from the tomb they went to a week ago infested the ribbons. Nothing Gladio could think of gave a clean and clear explanation as to why he was blindfolded, bound, gagged, and being given a surreal velvet-lined hand job by four ribbons. Nothing explained why the ribbons around his eyes and his wrists felt like they weight as much as Titan's left ball sac, which kept his head and his wrists pinned to the ground. The one around his mouth was also rather heavy and was casting Silence on him. He couldn't yell for the guys to help him.

 

He also couldn't release a true moan, eyes rolling back helplessly behind his blindfold as his hips bucked into the sheath the last ribbon was making around his cock.

 

It didn't help that the guys had fit a plug inside him tonight, stretching him wide to keep him loose and ready for them tomorrow morning. He wasn't supposed to be coming until then, but how was he suppose to explain that he was about to get off from ghost ribbons?

 

Gladio huffed, breathing hard and sporadic as the ribbon milked him faster, sliding down to fondle and tickle at his sac with the forked ends. He couldn't handle this any longer, and his body agreed, heels digging into the tent bottom to snap his hips solidly into nothingness. Cum drizzled over the ribbon, soaking into the fabric, and all at once, the objects went limp and lifeless, leaving Gladio delirious and dazed, as if not quite in his body.

 

He promptly did not tell any of his lovers what happened the next day, and he subtly switched ribbons with Noctis.


End file.
